Granny Nina
Granny Nina & the Diamonds was a Belarusian electronic music duo consisting of singer and songwriter Slava Mevisus and vocalist Yulia Dmitrieva. Formed in 2016, they released first album "Stereo" on April 27, 2017. Then Dmitrieva decided to leave the band due to disagreements with Mevisus. The band took hiatus and came back with sophomore album "Generation (II)" which was released on June 15, 2018. Mevisus left the band due to state of health in August 2018. 2016-17: Formation, Stereo and Dmitrieva's departure Main article: Stereo Slava Mevisus and Yulia Dmitrieva formed a music band dedicated to Granny Nina, granny of their classmate, in July 2016. On January 1, 2017 Instagram of the band was created where different photos from gymnasium were published. Shooting of the music video for the maiden single was announced in February 2017. Some posts were also published on Instagram such as "Shooting music video" and "Shooting 'Life of Wild Animals' series". Lead single "Granny Nina" was released on March 8, 2017. Also music video and new album "Stereo" were announced the same day. On March 25, 2017 music video for "Granny Nina" was published. The following day song "Asabovaja (Special)" was announced as the second single of the album. Three days later, March 28, song "War" was published on band's Soundcloud and the next day, March 29, demo of another song "English" was published as a gift to the fans. On March 31 music video for "Asabovaja" was teasered. On April 1 demo-version of the new song "Através de Meias" was published on Soundcloud but later it was removed due to copyright issues. Due to the delay of single "Asabovaja", "Goodbye School" was released as the second single of the album on April 8, 2017. On April 16, 2017 third single "Asabovaja" and its music video were released. The following day song "Através de Meias" was published on Soundcloud. First album "Stereo" was released on April 27, 2017. The same day it was announced that Dmitrieva left the band and the band will no longer exist. 2017-18: Generation (II) and Mevisus' departure Main article: Generation (II) On May 24, 2017 it was announced that the band will continue without Dmitrieva. On Christmas, December 25, the band stated that the lead single from next album will be released on the next week. On January 1, 2018 track "Skins" was released as the first single from the sophomore album. Later the band announced that the second single is titled "Chanel" and will be released soon. On January 29, 2018 "Chanel" was released on online platform Soundcloud. Then the band took hiatus to focus on finishing the record. On June 3 new track "Zavtra Budet Luchshe" ("Завтра будет лучше"; "Tomorrow Will Be Better") was released. Album "Generation (II)" was released on June 15, 2018. Mevisus left the band in August 2018 due to state of health. Discography Albums * Stereo (2017) * Generation (II) (2018) Singles Music videos Past members * Slava Mevisus - vocals, songwriter (2016-2018) * Yulia Dmitrieva - vocals (2016-2017) Interim members * Anton Golubev - session guitarist (January-April 2017) * Olia Abramova - backing vocals (March 2017) * Set Fonubar - instruments (May-August 2017) Category:Bands